1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile silo for the storage and transport of grain including but not limited to pelletized or granulated food substances wherein the mobile silo includes individual storage cells which function as a complete individual silo and can be transported by truck, railroad, ship, or any suitable means of transportation from port terminals to rural areas such as farms, manufacturing plants and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grain silos for the storage, loading and discharging of grain has been well known for many years throughout the United States and many other nations of the world. In transporting grain to and from these silos, it is necessary to drive a truck underneath a discharge shoot whereby grain is then emptied from the silo into the truck through gravitational force. These trucks loaded with the grain are then driven to their destination where the grain is then dumped into a storage bin or like facility where it is then consumed as needed.
Often it is necessary to load a granulated food substance into separate bags to protect it during transport from the silo to its final destination. In doing so, a great deal of time is required to discharge the grain from the silo into the separate bags. Further, a considerable amount of grain is wasted because of spill-over when loading the individual bags.
Another problem associated with the silos known in the prior art is the loss of germinative qualities due to grain being subjected to high pressures when stored in grain columns of a substantial height. Further, it is a common occurrence in many of the presently existing grain silos for a cereal or food substance of better quality to become mixed in similar grains of a lower grade when storing and shipping the grains in a bulk shipment.
Accordingly, the present invention is specifically designed to overcome the above-referenced problems through the use of individual storage cells of limited size which can be easily transported and stacked one upon the other at a central location. The grain which is to be shipped is loaded into each individual storage cell at a central location whereupon the storage cell is then lifted from its stacked position and individually loaded on to a truck for transport to its final destination. Upon arriving at its destination, the individual storage cells can be unloaded from the truck where it will then be used as an individual silo for the storage and discharge of the grain as needed.